The primary objectives of a modular brickwork form are to: (1) provide a desired brickwork pattern (2) retain the patterned bricks in position prior to the cementing the patterned bricks; and (3) allow a variety of brickwork pattern applications. The modular form should be small and lightweight so that it can be easily handled and will not interfere with brickwork cementing or other construction activities. It should also be easily interconnectable, stackable for convenient storage, rugged in construction, pleasing in appearance and low in cost. It should also prevent weeds or other plants from growing between the bricks in the brickwork pattern. When the brickwork form is to be removed from storage and used, a minimum of placement time and effort is also desirable.
Without a form, brick laying requires that the bricks first be laid out to determine proper placement and arrangement. After verification, brick are then cemented. The use of a modular form dramatically speeds this laying process and assures a regular pattern.
Current brickwork forms may do some of these objectives well, but other objectives poorly or not at all. One approach uses lightweight plastic forms having regular patterns. The pattern is produced by raised U-shaped outer edges (rims) and dividers which also retain the bricks. This approach is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,083. Each brickwork form is then interlocked with other forms to adapt to the specific size of the application. Specific sizes may also be accommodated by cutting a form to edge or size limitations.
However, this approach is not without problems. These prior art brickwork forms tend to be cumbersome, limiting storage, transport, access, interconnection and use. If stacked they do not nest, causing added storage and transport space and cost. If a large area is to be bricked over, the user may not be able to carry the forms required, adding still further to costs and time.
These prior U-shaped approaches have many other limitations. These are primarily related to the modular edges and interlocking elements required accomodate various sizes. The U-shaped edges are "slightly wider" in some configurations and encroach upon brick space in adjoining forms. This both interferes with brick regular placement and require tolerances resulting in a more irregular pattern. The U-shaped edge also must be deformed to interlock with adjoining forms, requiring a semi-rigid construction, typically a bendable lightweight plastic. They are not easily adaptable to complex patterns or those blocks having curvilinear edges. These U-shaped edges cause added time, cost, weight and space. This added time, weight and space particularly detract from the reliability of the desired pattern.
None of the prior art cited incorporates a means for interconnecting modules without added space or significant deformation of the form. The added space and deformation alters the regular brickwork pattern and may cause unacceptable quality and cementing of the finished brickwork.
What is needed is a modular brickwork form which is both stackable and allows convenient interconnections without added space or significant deformation of the forms. Stackability and consistent spacing will improve the reliability of the finished product and lower construction costs.